1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for searching an article and the like, and more particularly, to a technology for searching an article and the like making use of a mobile terminal and the like provided with various types of sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of mobile communication devices such as mobile phones and the like, mobile phones and the like, to which GPS (Global Positioning System) is assembled to measure the position thereof, have come into practically used, and a position measuring function such as GPS is installed on mobile phones and the like as a standard function.
Further, there is being established such a system that tags called wireless tags, to which an electronic circuit is assembled, are attached to articles and the like and information buried to the wireless tags is read by wireless tag detectors so that the ID codes, owners and the like of the articles can be discriminated.
In view of the tendency of the above technologies, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-003627 proposes a system for contributing to discover an article, to which a wireless tag is attached, when the article is lost or stolen, by searching the article making use of a plurality of mobile communication devices.
Next, a problem of the related art described above will be explained.
Since the related art is a system for notifying the contents of a wireless tag making use of a mobile communication device, it has a problem in that the search of an article and the like without a wireless tag is not taken into consideration.